The Phantom Shadow of A Cat
by Jaxxy
Summary: A DPWarriors crossover fic. Danny is a normal 14 year old with abnormal powers. But when he has dreams of ThunderClan, weird things start to happen.
1. The Dream

Danny was standing on all fours in a forest. On each side of him, cats were lined up next to him, their eyes shining in the crescent moonlight that shone down from the starry sky, dappled by the leafy green trees.

He could feel tension radiating from their bodies like black waves. He saw anger in their eyes, and a bit of fear. The wind blew toward them, and he picked up a scent of cats, enemies. They were coming toward them, although they were invisible in the dark forest, he could sense them near.

His heart started to pound rapidly. Then he dug his claws into the ground. If ShadowClan wanted to fight, then it would be a fight they would get. His mind wandered back a few days ago...

* * *

_"ShadowClan wants our land! We've scented them far into our territory. We've got to do something, Honeystar!" Danny meowed quickly to his leader and older sister, Honeystar._

_Danny was a ThunderClan warrior, he had just recieved his warrior name a half moon ago. He had just arrived back with a ThunderClan patrol, telling the ThunderClan leader the news._

_The light ginger leader's eyes looked troubled. "Thank you, Blackpelt. We'll have to watch ShadowClan borders more often from now on. And if we see them, we'll fight them off."_

_Danny bowed his head, and turned to the deputy, Lightfoot. "I'll take every patrol!". He was determined not to let any stinking ShadowClan cat take over ThunderClan territory._

_Lightfoot smiled a cat smile and rested his light tabby tail on Danny's shoulder. "I admire your courage, Blackpelt. But you're not a StarClan cat. You need rest, and some other cats would like to dig their claws into ShadowClan fur."...

* * *

_

_"ShadowClan has been pushing further into our territory. They're hard to catch. The scent is strong each time we lead a new patrol, but they seem to go back into their territory." Lightfoot reported to Honeystar a few days later, and Danny overheard from from the fresh-kill pile. He hissed between gulping down a morsel of a vole. ShadowClan had to be stopped soon...

* * *

_

_Danny padded out of the warrior's den. The cool, crisp breeze meant that leaf-fall was coming soon, which meant leaf-bare was also soon to come, along with scarce prey. He stretched as he felt his powerful muscles ripple under his thick black pelt._

_He padded over to the fresh-kill pile when we heard the soundof breaking twigs. He whipped around, alarmed. He caught the scent of ThunderClan and relaxed. The apprentice, Redpaw, was pushing his way through the bramble entrance. He was out of breath and his dark ginger fur was standing on end. His amber eyes had a wild light in them._

_"We caught two ShadowClan warriors!" he gasped as more cats began to appear out of their dens._

_"What?" Danny mewed, then blinked. More than a moon has passed, and ShadowClan were still pushing into their territory. But miraculously, the early morning patrol had caught them in the act...

* * *

_

_"Honeystar, why are my warriors being held prisoner in your camp?" Ivystar, the ShadowClan leader meowed. Danny, Honeystar, Lightfoot, and a few other warriors were facing Ivystar and his Clan across the Clan bornders._

_"You know perfectly well why!" Lightfoot snarled, but Honeystar silenced him with a look, then turned her attention back to Ivystar._

_"Your warriors are trying to make new boundries inside our territory. Did you know of this, Ivystar?" Honeystar had not emotion in her voice. Just flat._

_"Yes, I did. But you have to understand, Honeystar. ShadowClan is thriving. We've had five litters of kits born this greenleaf, and we do not have enough prey." Ivystar meowed, "And ThunderClan has always been weak over boundries."_

_The ShadowClan cats snickered behind their leader._

_Anger flared up in Danny's chest. He had to resist the tempting urge to rake his claws down the ShadowClan leader's broad face. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into the soft earth._

_"It goes completely against the warrior code!" Honeystar snarled. The hair on the back of her neck bristled and she bared her teeth._

_"Is it against the warrior code to help other cats?" Ivystar kept calm, his cold, blue eyes burning into Honeystar's green ones.. _

_"Since when does ShadowClan ever need help?" Lightfoot spat._

_"You're right. Lightfoot. We don't need help, we just simply need land." Ivystar turned his icy blue gaze to the deputy. Lightfoot glared at him._

_"We will continue this until prey is plentiful in our territory again. Now release my warriors." Ivystar turned back to the ThunderClan leader._

_She snarled furiously. "You think I'm going to let ShadowClan push my Clan around? Think again! Your warriors are held prisoner. And you might as well go back to your camp. ThunderClan is ready and willing to fight any ShadowClan cat who comes even a fox-length near our borders!"_

_Ivystar looked taken aback. Then he purred. Not in a pleasureable way, but in an evil way. "Fine. If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get. If ShadowClan wins, we take half of your territory. If Thunderclan wins, we'll leave you alone...for now."_

_Honeystar nodded curtly. "Prepare to lose, Ivystar"...

* * *

_

His sister was foolish, to pick a fight with ShadowClan. But it also meant that if ThunderClan won, ShadowClan wouldn't bother them. For a while at least.

Thr ShadowClan cats were lined up a few fox-lengths away now, Danny could see their eyes glittering brightly. He waited, they waited. Paused, ready for the call to attack. His heart was hammering against his ribs, ready to burst out any moment.

"THUNDERCLAN, GO!" Honeystar yowled. And Danny lurched foward as the ShadowClan warriors ran toward them. He felt adreniline pumping through his veins, making him go faster. He barreled headlong into a large ShadowClan warriors, knocking him off balance.

Soon the forest was alive with the screeching and yowling of cats. The green plants her dyed crimson from shed blood. Danny fought with all his strength and skill, and had sent quite a few warriors yelping back into their territory. It wasn't long until four warriors were left, and ThunderClan was advancing on them.

"We'll fight you all if we have to!" yowled one of them, a tabby she-cat.

Danny sniffed. They were brave, but they could never win. He wanted to honor of chasing her off. So he crouched, ready to sprinfgon her, when something heavy hit him in the side, knocking him over. He looked up and saw Ivystar staring down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Let's see how strong Honeystar is when she loses her kin!" he snarled. Danny tried to fight back, he scratched his claws on Ivystar's underbelly. But Ivystar didn't even flinch. Ivystar was much bigger and heavier than Danny.

"Blackpelt. NO!" Honeystar yowled. She raced toward them, but Ivystar bit down hard onto Danny's neck-

* * *

"HONEYST-" Danny sat up quickly in bed, his blue eyes wide. It was only a dream. Just a dream. But it felt so real. Beads of sweat rolled down his face. His whole body ached like he had been fighting for days. His neck stung, like he was bitten.

He felt is neck, and felt bitemarks. Fangs like a cat's. He flinched. It was only a dream, there was no way a real cat had bitten him.

"Calm down Danny. Maybe I got injured in a previous ghost fight..." Danny told himself, but deeply he knew that wasn't possible. None of the ghosts he had fought had bitten him, nor were they cats.

"That was an odd dream though..." he whispered. Images flashed in his mind. Honeystar, ThunderClan, Ivystar and his mistrusting warriors. Why was he dreaming of this?

Danny glanced at his alarm click. It read 3:45 AM.

He yawned widely. "I hope I don't get that dream again..." he turned over and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Meeting Honeystar

_Honestar, Ivystar, Lightfoot, ThunderClan, ShadowClan..._

It was late in the school day, and Danny was in Mr. Lancer's English class. All day the cats have been running through his mind. Why? He doesn't know. He felt the bite on his neck again.

"I just don't get it..." Danny mumbled to himself. He knew nothing about these cats, and why he dreamt of them. And why he got a strange bite on his neck.

Danny closed his eyes for a minute, and found himself in the forest again, running through it on all fours. He was a cat again, he could feel his muscles rippling powerfully under his fur, and the wind fluffing it out. Something was wrong, he could tell. ShadowClan was stirring up trouble as always...

_**"MR. FENTON!" **_someone shouted, along with a slam of something hard.

Danny snapped back to reality and opened his eyes. Mr. Lancer was glaring down at him, with a large book under his hand, the source of the slam. Behind Lancer, were the students in the entire class, staring at him, Dash snickering.

"Will you so kindly stop napping and answer my question?"

Danny blinked, "Uhh...can you repeat it please?". The class snickered along with Dash.

Lancer sighed impatiently. "I asked, what was Odysseus's purpose of giving the Cyclops wine?"

_Oh, dang. I didn't read the story last night! _"Well, Mr. Lancer. I, um, didn't exactly read...the story...last night."

It wasn't Danny's fault. He had tried to read it but then Skulker showed up, and it was a tough match. It took Danny a while to beat him, and when he was done, he was ready to sleep.

Lancer shook his head. "Danny, this is the sixth time you've missed homework. You have afterschool detention today, and you're going to stay until you've completed all of your missed homework."

Danny gritted his teeth. "Yes, Mr. Lancer."

---

"Wow, six? Dude, you've got to lighten up on the ghost fighting." Tucker had said alittle later. It was the end of school, and Danny decided to walk his friends to the entrance and say goodbye.

"It's not like I can go into the Ghost Zone and say 'Hey guys! I'n having trouble with school so could you lighten up on the attacking?'" Danny replied sarcastically while Sam rolled her eyes.

"Well, do the best you can. And hurry up, because Tuck and I are heading to the movies later on. If you come in time, we'll snag you some tickets." Sam put a reassuring hand on Danny's shoulder, and Danny smiled.

"Thanks guys, I'll hurry up. But right now, Lancer's waiting. " he motioned with his thumb backwards then turned, and sprinted down the hallway. There at the classroom, Lancer was waiting.

"You'll have plenty of time to talk to your friends later, Danny." he said as soon as Danny skidded to a halt in front of him.

"I know... Let me just get started with my work and I'll be out the door." Danny glanced back at the school doors.

Lancer nodded and walked into the classroom, Danny followed slowly. He hated afterschool detention. Sometimes he wished that he could go ghost right then and there and fly out.

Lancer handed him a sheet of paper. "This is the assignments you are missing. I suggest you start them now so you won't have to be here all night."

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Danny mumbled and took his sheet of paper. He passed down a row of desks and sat in the back, so he wouldn't feel Lancer's eyes on him. He dug out his book and set it down on his desk. Quickly he skimmed the pages for the right story and began to read.

"Odysseus gave the Cyclops the wine so the Cyclops would be drunk and Odysseus could blind him to escape with his crew..." Danny muttered under his breath. He reached into his bookbag to take out his notebook, only to realize that he had left it in his locker. _Darn. _he thought. Then he broke the silence in the room.

"Uhh...Mr. Lancer? I left my notebook in my locker."

Lancer looked up from his paperwork then sighed. "Fine, go get it, Danny. You know, you should be more prepared for your schoolwork, and maybe you'll pass."

Danny acknowledged him with a grunt and got up. He passed to rows of desks yet again, and out of the classroom. The halls were deserted, quiet, and it was eerie. Not even the janitor was out, sweeping the hallways yet. Danny went toward the hall where his locker was located. It seemed too quiet, which was strange. Before he turned the corner, a blue wisp of vapor floated out of his mouth.

"Oh man, not now. I'm goin ghost!" Danny thrust his fists into the arm. With a _shing!, _two glowing blue hoops formed around him, traveling up and down his body. His normal everyday outfit turned into a black and silver jumpsuit. His jet black hair turned white, and his sky blue eyes to lime green.

Danny flew around the corner, prepared for whatever ghost he was about to face. "Do you have to come n-" he looked around. No one was there. Confused, he floated to the ground.

"Hello?"

"Blackpelt."

Danny jumped. The voice came from nowhere, apparently.

"Who's there?" Danny asked, his hands forming ectoplasm, but then he stopped "Did you just call me Blackpelt?"

And right before Danny's eyes, a cat appeared in front of him. She was a light colored tabby cat, like honey. Her fur glittered as his someone had glued the stars of the sky to her. She had light green eyes, and her body was radiating a soft, transparent light. Danny didn't know who this cat was, or why she was speaking. But she seemed vaguely familiar...

"Blackpelt. Yes..." the cat seemed to be distressed.

Danny narrowed his eyes. His mind wandered back to his dream, then he realized who the cat was.

"Honeystar!"

The former ThunderClan leader dipped her head. "I see my dreams have gone through to you. I was your sister. You were a cat, part of ThunderClan, many seasons ago."

"So my dreams...They were true? There are such things as Clans made of cats? Was I really..." Danny trailed off, remembering the last part of his dream, and felt the bite on his neck sting slightly.

"Yes, you were killed by Ivystar. And your bite, it seems as though they were too strong, and the memory of Ivystar caused you to feel your last moment as a cat."

Danny automatically touched his bite. It stung again. He looked at Honeystar. "Why are you doing this?"

"ThunderClan is really falling. After losing the battle with ShadowClan, they took over. They have taken over ThunderClan and parts of WindClan. They are killing off weak kits and exiling those who oppose against it. ThunderClan fought back, but it only led in distaster."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I have come, Blackpelt, Danny Phantom. To change you back into a cat. You alone can stop this. I have watched you from StarClan for a while. I've seen you defeat ghosts more powerful than you, and saved the day and many Twolegs many times.

"But now is the time to return to your Clan, and save those who really need it."

Danny blinked. he opened his mouth, but no words came out. Honeystar watched him, her green eyes smoldered into his. Finally, he spoke.

"But..I can't leave! If I go to ThunderClan now, who will protect Amity Park?" horrible thoughts ran through his mind. Ghosts terrorizing the town, taking it over. Pariah Dark coming back to power, his friends and family dead on the streets...

"I do believe your mother, father, sister, and your two friends can fight back as well as you?" Honeystar meowed, her voice sharp.

"Yeah but-"

"Your town will be safe. Cats of StarClan will help if these ghosts do go out on a rampage."

"How can cats help?"

"Members of StarClan have abilities that no living cat have. We aid our Clanmates in need if we have to, and now they're helping you, Blackpelt."

Danny said nothing. He thought it over for a minute, and pictured spirit cats racing along his friends, fighting off ghosts fresh from the Ghost Zone. The idea wanted to make him giggle, but he held his tongue. Half of his brain was saying that it was all a dream and he would wake up any minute, the other half was telling him to help his "sister". He battled in his head for a few minutes, then finally made his decison. He looked at Honeystar striaght in the eyes.

"I'll do it." he said finally.

Honeystar bowed yet again. "Thank you, my brother."

The light tabby padded over to him silently and touched her muzzle to his leg. Instantly, Danny felt a shocking pain that started form his legs, and spread up his torso, his stomach, his chest, his arms, and finally his head. He bit onto his tongue to keep from screeching out loud in pain. Slowly he felt his limbs grow short, and his hands and feet turned to paws. He shrunk to the floor, growing smaller. He felt the bone of a tail burst from his back, his ears grow large and pointy. His face morphed into a muzzle as whiskers sprouted from his cheeks. And finally, thick, black fur sprouted from all over his body. Almost as quickly as it came, the pain stopped. Danny was now a cat.

"What a rush!" Danny exclaimed, and then grew suprised as it came out as a mew.

"Your cat spirit was within you always, I brought it back out." Honeystar meowed. Her eyes shining more than her pelt, as if she was glad to see her brother again.

"Um, thanks." Danny replied. He turned his head to look at his body. He had noticed that the tip of his twitching tail was white. He looked down at his paws, which were also white. Then he looked at his chest. A distinctive looking white mark that had a fuzzy "DP" shape, just like his emblem.

"But in my-"

"Ah yes, your ghost form has fused with it as well. But you are still Blackpelt to me." Honeystar stepped forward and brushed her muzzle against his. And Danny sniffed a familiar scent he could never smell when he was human.

"Come, I will guide you to the lake of our home. I will not take you far, but I will help." Honeystar meowed again and touched Danny's muzzle. Instantly they were swooped from outside the school into the world beyond.

---

"What on Earth is taking that boy so long?" Mr. Lancer grumbled to himself. It had been about ten minutes since Danny went to his locker, now Lancer wants to see what's up.

As he got nearer to the hall which Danny's locker is located, he heard voices. One was Danny's voice, and the other sounded like a cat.

"Is he talking to a cat?" Lancer asked to himself. He rounded the corner, only to see two cats. One had jet black fur with white ears, tail, and paws. The other was pale colored, with sparkling fur. They seemed to be talking to each other, and one had Danny's voice.

"Come, I will guide you to the lake of our home. I will not take you far, but I will help." the light tabby said, and she touched her nose to the other cat. There was a flash of bright light, and then they were gone.

"MOBY DICK!" Lancer shielded his eyes and blinked, confused. He then rubbed his bald head and mumbled to himself, "I need a vacation..."


End file.
